Umbrella
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: (Adrienette April 2019) (Collaboration between Liv Maddics and LadyoftheBirds) (Totally not regretfully at all) Various one-shots spanning the entirety of the month.
1. Just Friends

**Day 1: Just Friends - ******LadyoftheBirds****

**A/N: So yeah, apparantly I'm doing this with Luv Maddics. Am I going to regret this? Absolutely.**

"_We're just friends, right?"_

They always say that when your in a frenzied moment of panic, it can feel like you're drowning. While I wasn't exactly fighting Hawkmoth, those four words knocked the wind right from my lungs.

"Right." I half-heartedly reply.

Marinette smiled weakly, before turning and walking out of the park.

I kept telling myself that Ladybug was the one for me, but after years of pining after her, I realized that maybe it was all for vain. She told me time and time again she loved someone else, and I was being inconsiderate and childish.

Now here I am, the age where most consider their prime. Off to college in a few months, with absolutely no plans as to what to do. They say high school comes with several changes, and I agree, but with my family and the company, I just wished that I would have someone who would forever be by my side.

Maybe that's why I sought approval for so long. Maybe that's why I tried to give so many another chance.

Because I wanted something concrete.

I thought it would be Ladybug, but the night I confessed I had fell out of love with her, I felt free, despite it seeming a part of her still lingered to be by me.

But as Marinette walked away, despite my main goal to be getting ready for the whirlwind of new responsibilities, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was her all along. Maybe my rejecting of her a few months ago wasn't what I needed. Maybe it was because I was all too blind.

But time stops for no one.

Months after my putting her down, my indecisive self confronted her with the vague hope that we could build a future together. But what I had originally thought to be destiny, she only put it off as desperate- which makes sense.

sane person, I seem like I'm only using Marinette as a second fiddle. I wish things were different. I wish I wasn't so blind in the past. Maybe then I could be with the one I was always destined to love. Maybe then we wouldn't be playing this came of cat and mouse.

It was like the universe refused to show me my red string. It was like the universe refused to let me feel joy, even if it was for one fleeting moment.

Throughout the years, I had so often turned a blind eye on Marinette's attempts to show me reflection, yet here I am trying to make an attempt to do the same but fall short. Marinette was the one who truly loved me. Marinette was the one who tried time and time again to get past my blindness. I didn't deserve her.

A year ago, I learned the birthday gift that I had originally assumed was my father's turned out to be Marinette, who would of rather let me be happy with a lie than take credit. Never before have I gotten anything as personal as that scarf, and once I learned it wasn't my father's, deep down I knew that it made sense. It was too good to be true.

And so here I am, standing at a crossroads. I knew, deep down, that Marinette had long moved on, yet here I was with a choice. I could chase after her and be the hypocrite I was, or I could let her be happy.

Why couldn't I have both?

In every love story that had struck my heartstrings, there was a happy ending. Blame it on my childish hope that things would work out in the end, but even after my mom disappeared into the night, I held onto that faint hope that she would return.

The sun and moon danced around one another as I found myself facing Marinette once again.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" she asked, her eyes innocent yet expectant.

I stepped closer as I felt Marinette's breath blow against my chest. Sucking up my hesitation, I bent down as I leaned closer to her. Our lips were so close, so soon, but as I was finally about to find bliss, when it finally seemed as if Marinette consented, she stepped back.

"This could never work."

Because there was another boy.

Her posture was straight and sure, yet her bluebell pools lingered to what could have been.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but that boat sunk long ago."

I nodded. I should have expected this. I should've known that stability would never be part of my life. I should've known that once again, time would not be by my side.

There were others more suited for her, more loving to her. There was Luka, the guy who had been interested in Marinette since the beginning. Especially after the time we sort of double-dated, I knew that even if there was some attraction towards me, Marinette was already too far gone.

As we stared at each other for eternity, I felt the words I needed to say appear in my mouth. I felt the words that was always guaranteed. I felt the words that I subconsciously knew I would have to say.

"I'm sorry."

And as I turned around and walked away, I found my legs give out as I crumple onto the stairs. Curled up into a ball, praying that only the sun could see me.

I shouldn't have been crying. It was Marinette that was truly hurt. She was hurt by all my rejections and unnoticed advantages. She moved on, yet I was still here clinging with the faint hope I still had a string. This was my fault. I should have noticed her sooner. I should have shown I cared.

You will never get to see what I truly wanted. You will never get to read that I was too blind to realize it was you all along. I'm sorry.

I wished that I could've done more.

I wished we could've been more than just friends.

_11-21-18_

_Adrien Agreste_


	2. Seat Buddies

**Day 2: Seat Buddies - Liv Maddics**

**A/N: I resent the fact that LadyoftheBirds says she'll regret this… I must prove her wrong! Also, I have no idea what this is.**

Marinette burst into the classroom 5 minutes after the bell. She was late! _Again!_

"Sorry I'm late, Madam! I-" she stopped suddenly. "Why is Nino in my seat?" Ms. Bustier smiled pleasantly.

"Alya asked me to switch you and Nino. Your best friend was concerned that you both were getting too distracted while sitting together, and a seat change seemed the best move. So, now you'll be in the front of the class, with Adrien." Marinette gasped. One glare at Alya told her all she needed to know - Alya winked at her cheekily, mouthing _You can thank me later_.

Marinette sighed, sliding into the seat next to Adrien. The said boy smiled at her. A smile that could light up a room.

"Hey Marinette, I guess we are seat buddies now," he murmured. Marinette could only smile back, too busy with her own fantasies.

_Seat buddies… with Adrien!_ She smiled. It was just too good to be true.

She didn't hear a single thing from the lesson that day, but that's okay because Adrien lended her his notes.

* * *

Adrien smiled at Marinette, his new seat buddy, as she ran in, apologizing for being late again. When everything was sorted out and she sat down, he tried to be nice, exclaiming how excited he was that they were seat buddies, but she just stared at him. She smiled once, then looked away as fast as she could and didn't look at him for the rest of the lesson.

Or their teacher, for that matter. She seemed off in her own little world. Adrien was more than a little concerned. What if she started to fail the class because she hated him so much she couldn't focus?

What if she blamed him and her parents never let him have pastries again?

What if she notified his father and he got taken out of school?

Okay. He needed to calm down. Marinette didn't hate him, did she? Or maybe she still remembered the gum incident and hated him for it. Adrien frowned.

_I thought we got past that…_

He shrugged. If she hated him now, he decided to try and build a new friendship with the cutest girl in the class. He started by lending her his notes. The huge blush on her face made him smile.

_Maybe it wouldn't be that hard._

* * *

Marinette smiled as she skipped to school - early for once - to go sit next to Adrien.

Sure, yesterday was a disaster, but today she was prepared to act as normal as possible. She walked into class and sat down.

Turning to Adrien, she smiled. "Good morning, Adrien!" Adrien smiled back.

"Good morning, Marinette! Did you finish your homework last night?" Marinette nodded, pulling said homework out of her backpack and showing him.

"Do you think I did it right? I got confused on a few of the questions, but your notes mostly saved me. They were actually really helpful! I take terrible notes…" Adrien smiled.

"Well, since we sit next to each other now, maybe I can give them to you every once in a while, to help you!" Marinette gasped.

"You would do that? Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Anything for a friend!" Marinette blushed. _He considers me a friend! I already knew that but hearing it face-to-face is so amazing! _Marinette swooned inside just as Ms. Bustier walked in.

"Okay, class, hand in your homework, please."

For once, Marinette smiled as she handed it in. She might have actually done pretty well for once.

* * *

"Class, we're going to start a group project," Ms. Bustier announced one morning. Whispers erupted all over the room, agreeing to work together. Ms. Bustier quieted them, shaking her head.

"No, you can't pick your partners. You are going to work with your desk partner, except for Ivan, Sabrina, Chloe, and Nathaniel." Chloe shrieked.

"WHAT? You had BETTER put me with MY ADRIKINS or SABRINA RIGHT NOW or I'll-"

Ms. Bustier continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Ivan and Chloe will work together, and Sabrina and Nathaniel. Note that this is a GROUP project, and if your partner fails to pull their weight please notify me." As she paused, Chloe looked horrified. Ivan just shrugged.

"Yes, ma'am." Ms. Bustier nodded.

"Thank you, Ivan. Now, this project will be due on Friday. I'm going to pass out the details now. You will not have time during class to complete this, and you will need to find a way to contact your partner to work on it."

Marinette tuned out from the rest of class. She was going to be working on a group project… with Adrien! And - she gave a little gasp - she might get Adrien's number! His _cell phone number! _She couldn't believe her luck.

_Thank you, Ms. Bustier._

When class was over, Adrien turned to Marinette, smiling. "So… I guess we have to meet up to work on the project? Does today work for you?"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah. Do you want to come to my house?" Adrien nodded.

"Sure. And… can I- uh- have your number?" Marinette gasped. Her dreams were coming true!

"Of course," she smiled, so they exchanged numbers, albeit Marinette trying not to spontaneously combust.

* * *

The next day, Marinette was on cloud nine. Adrien had come over, and they had had lots of fun while working on the project. She felt like she was really starting to build a bond with the blonde model. Her fantasies of marrying the blonde was maybe becoming more and more possible. She smiled, thinking about what Alya would say to those thoughts. She needed to build a stronger relationship with him first. She curled her hands into fists, determined.

A stronger relationship.

* * *

Adrien smiled, thinking about the previous afternoon. He had spent a while at her house just laughing with Marinette and getting to know her. Every time she laughed he had wanted to hug her. Her laugh was just so cute!

When he voiced his thoughts to Plagg, of course, the little kwami thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"So the model's developed a little crush on the baker's daughter, huh?" He taunted. Adrien blushed.

"No! We're just friends! You know I love Ladybug!" Plagg just smirked, causing Adrien to be filled with doubt.

_Did _he like Marinette?

* * *

"And that's why the Harry Potter series showed so much allusion," Marinette finished explaining the project with a smile. "Questions?"

Nobody raised their hand, so Marinette turned around to get the project in order when she was stopped by Adrien.

"Adrien?" Marinette looked at him weirdly. He looked really nervous, and he was leaning closer and closer, and-

Oh.

Their lips collided into a passionate kiss. Marinette stood stiffly for a moment, before leaning into him. She couldn't believe her luck, that the son of her idol wanted to kiss her, the mere daughter of a baker. They shared one more short kiss before Ms. Bustier finally cleared her throat. The two jumped away as if they'd been burned, reduced into two stammering puddles of goo as they picked up their project and sat down, seat buddies back where they belonged.

Marinette didn't hear a single other project.

And neither did Adrien.


	3. Embarrassing

**Day 3: Embarrassing - Liv Maddics**

**A/N:** **So, yeah. I went there. No regrets :-P **

Adrien gave Marinette a huge smile, and she ducked behind Alya, embarrassed. When she peeked back, she noticed that his smile had faded as he walked away.

When he was gone, Alya sighed exasperatedly.

"Marinette! He's going to think you hate him if you keep doing that," Alya scolded Marinette. Marinette shrunk under her fierce gaze.

"I'm sorry Alya, I just get so nervous!" She tried not to cry. "And Adrien will never notice me because I'm so cringy and embarrassing!" Alya sighed.

"You're not that bad!"

"Oh, really? Might I remind you of the time-"

* * *

Marinette had been walking to school when Adrien met her near the front steps of the school.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien waved. Marinette smiled.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette smiled shyly. "How you are? I mean you are how? I mean- ugh. How are you?" Adrien chuckled, putting a hand behind his neck.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Say, did you make that dress?" He walked around her, admiring it from every angle. Marinette blushed.

"Y-yeah."

"It's amazing, Marinette! You-" he suddenly stopped. Marinette turned to see what was wrong. Adrien was blushing. "Did you mean to have a toilet papered shoe?" He asked as innocently as possible. Marinette looked down to see a whole wad of toilet paper - thankfully unused - stuck on her shoe. Her face turned bright red.

"Oops," she chuckled nervously. "I'll go- um, take it o-off. Um, yeah. Bye!" She ran into the bathroom, super embarrassed.

* * *

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Marinette, that wasn't that bad. Everyone has toilet paper stuck on them sometimes. Calm down."

"Well, what about the time-"

* * *

Marinette walked out of the class, running for the bathroom. There was an akuma attack! She needed to get there ASAP! Suddenly Adrien appeared.

"Marinette? Why are you running?" Before Marinette could reply, her foot caught on a ridge in the tile and she flew - almost _comically_ \- into the air, landing really hard about 5 feet in front of Adrien, who gasped loudly. "Marinette! Are you okay?"

He hurried over to the poor girl, who was lying on the tile, moaning and trying to disappear into the floor.

"I'm f-fine," she shakily replied, but Adrien shook his head.

"You are NOT fine. We are going to the nurse RIGHT NOW." Marinette groaned at Adrien's demands. She was _so_ embarrassed and she just wanted to escape. And she needed to transform!

"It's fine, I'll take myself. You can go," she insisted. Looking a little relieved, Adrien nodded hesitantly and dashed into the nearest bathroom.

Marinette sighed, transforming.

* * *

Alya laughed.

"Girl, you fall literally every day in front of him. What makes that time any different?" Marinette moaned.

"_Alya! _Fine, remember the time-"

* * *

Marinette walked into class one day, wearing a dress of her creation. Adrien turned to look at her.

"Wow, Marinette, did you design that yourself?" The bluenette nodded.

"Y-yeah, I d-did." Adrien smiled.

"It's amazing!" Marinette grinned, feeling a sudden rush of confidence. She twirled, showing off the dress. When she looked back at Adrien, his face had turned bright red.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette was worried he decided he didn't like the dress. She saw Alya in the corner of her eye, gesturing frantically at her.

"You have… a little situation with the back of your dress," Adrien mumbled, avoiding her eyes. Marinette looked behind her to see… _her dress had gotten caught in her underwear! _Shrieking, she hastily pulled it out, close to tears. She could see Chloe laughing at her, so she ran straight home to change.

* * *

Alya winced. "Okay, that _was_ kind of embarrassing," she admitted. Marinette nodded.

"It was! I-" Alya cut her off.

"But I still think you overreacted." Marinette huffed.

"FINE! Remember-"

* * *

Marinette woke up late one night, thinking about Adrien. She had had a nightmare about him rejecting her. She blearily picked up her phone and texted Alya.

**Marinette: He's never gonna notice me.**

**Marinette: I'm just a nobody in his eyes.**

With that, she sighed, laying back down to sleep.

A couple hours later, her phone _pinged _with a notification for a new text.

**Marinette, you're amazing. Any guy would be stupid to not notice you, and you're definitely not a nobody. Don't ever think that. :)**

Marinette smiled, about to answer when she realized the sender was… _Adrien._

_She had hit Adrien's contact by mistake! _

Marinette was horrified.

_And how ironic is that when he's the guy not noticing me?_

**Marinette: Sorry, wrong number. But thank you so much, Adrien! :)**

* * *

Alya sighed. "Girl, how is that embarrassing? He literally told you you were amazing!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"_Alya! _What about this-"

* * *

Sitting in her room one evening, Marinette got an email from Alya

**From: ladynoir gmail. com**

**To: adrien agreste. mode**

**BCC: marinette gmail. com**

**Re: Modelling Photos**

**Thanks Adrien! Super cute! ;)**

_**Previous message:**_

**From: adrien agreste. mode **

**To: ladynoir gmail. com**

**Subject: Modelling Photos **

**Hey Alya,**

**You asked me for the photos from my photoshoot today, (still don't know why…) so here they are.**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

**Adrien**

_**photoshoot_01_05_ **_

Marinette grinned excitedly. Alya had blind copied her so she could get his photos! Marinette clicked the photo file. Adrien looked so cute! Smiling, she downloaded the photos to her phone, and pushed reply.

**Thank you so much for getting the pictures, Alya! They're amazing! I downloaded them all to my phone ;) 3**

She hit send, before realizing…

_She had hit reply all! _

Gasping, she tried desperately to stop the email from sending, but she didn't get to the Outbox of her email in time. It was too late! The email was sent! She couldn't hold the tears in. She was going to be coined a stalker and get a restraining order to stay away from Adrien! But she loved him too much to stay away so she'd be arrested and _never get to ask him on a date!_ She started crying, sinking to the floor in shame.

* * *

Alya cringed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. That was pretty bad. But he didn't seem to care, he actually seemed happy about it! Maybe you need to stop looking at these things as disasters and see them more as… as blessings in disguise!" Marinette facepalmed.

"Forget it, Alya. He thinks I'm weird. Whatever." Alya shook her head sadly.

"Marinette-"

"Hey Marinette!" The girls turned to see Adrien walking towards them, smiling. "Oh, and Alya too," he blushed.

"H-hey, A-Adrien! H-how you are?" Marinette stammered. Adrien chuckled.

"I'm fine! Actually, I was wondering if-" Marinette suddenly tripped, landing in Adrien's arms. Surprised, the two teens stared at each other, blushing deeply, before Marinette lost it. All eyes turned to her, concerned, as she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"


	4. Hide Me

**Day 4: Hide Me - LadyoftheBirds**

After almost an entire school year of clumsiness, Marinette had assumed she would be safe from having a big one. She was wrong.

Flashback to approximately five minutes ago as Marinette nervously trotted up the Collége steps with a piece of paper in hand. She thought it would be the day that Adrien would finally be able to learn of her feelings. Sure, letters have been _just _as successful as her other attempts, but it was the least anxiety-inducing idea she could think of.

Plopping into her classroom seat, Marinette eyed the main door, waiting for Adrien to enter. He couldn't be that late, right? Marinette didn't wake up _that _early.

"Alya… where could he be?" she nudged her friend.

"I don't know, girl."

Marinette glanced at Mme. Bustier, who was occupied with a call.

"I see. Exactly how long will Adrien be late- No, it's no problem, Mme. Sancoeur. Take your time. Have a good day."

Marinette sunk down in her seat. With one last look at her letter, she was about to stuff it into her purse when her wits were scared from her mind as Chloé slammed her hand on Marinette and Alya's desk.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You don't look too well? Boy troubles?" She taunted before glancing at the piece of paper that flew to her feet. Picking it up, her eyes widened as her smile grew. "Aw, how cute. You really think you have a chance."

"What's that, Chloé?" Lila peered from Chloé's shoulder.

"In a fit of panic, Marinette quickly snatched the paper from Chloé's hands. As curious heads turned to her, Marinette grew red as she brushed past Chloé and Lila and ran out of the class.

As her heels clattered as they hurried down the stairs, a trail of water could be faintly tracked to Marinette as she continued to run, hiding her face from passerby. Not paying attention, she ran into the one she wanted to avoid most. Marinette could only yelp as she tumbled into Adrien.

"Woah, Marinette!" Adrien gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright- were you crying?"

"I…" her voice trailed off as Marinette heard the familiar sing-song of Lila. Marinette turned up to face Adrien, her bluebell eyes pleading.

"Hide me."

"With no hesitation, the two dove into the bush near the front steps.

Marinette opened her eyes to see Adrien's arms protectively wrapped around her. Hastily unlatching himself, Adrien placed a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Marinette, what happened?"

Marinette's hands were balled into fists which covered her distraught face.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

Adrien gently gripped Marinette's forearms and lowered them from her tear-stricken eyes. "Try me. Even if I can't relate, I'll always stick around."

She rapidly shook her head. "No. This was a mistake. If you knew you would see me differently."

As hundreds of predictions, some plausible, some plain luck-enforced, entered his mind, Adrien pushed them aside and wiped a stray tear from Marinette's cheek.

"I swear that if you want, we can forget this entire conversation ever happened. But before that, I want to help, Marinette. Please."

She hesitantly nodded before shakily unballing her fist, revealing a crumpled note. She gingerly picked it up and placed it into his blond, wrapping his fingers around it. Saying no words, she slid back, not wanting to see his reaction.

_A lifetime ago I said what was true_

_Hoping I wouldn't be filled with rue_

_I wanted to be your valentine too_

_I wanted to spend my life with you_

_Many times I thought you knew_

_Especially as together we grew_

_You loved one, my own without a clue_

_Despite you my heart opened to_

_Despite you being my glue_

_I hope no change in your view_

_I hope we can start anew._

Adrien stared at the words as it danced throughout the paper. Guilt circled his mind as he finally met eyes with Marinette, whose face looked sorrowful.

"I knew this was a mistake." she whispered.

Gripping the note in his hand, Adrien crawled closer to Marinette, still taller. Opening his palm, he gripped Marinette's hand, letter meeting both sides. Grabbing her other hand, he pulled himself closer as his lips contacted her forehead. Releasing, he smiled.

"_Merci_, Marinette."

"But you don't feel the same, do you?" she muttered. Her theory was confirmed as she never received an answer.

"I'm really sorry, Marinette. I love you so much, but there is still someone. I hope you don't take it personally."

Marinette stifled a sob as she nodded. "I understand. I don't want to interfere." Emerging from the bush, Marinette walked back up the stairs and into the classroom. But before she could leave earshot, pools circled her eyes as she heard Adrien say apparently to himself.

"Because Ladybug."

Even as Adrien eventually walked up the stairs, he never noticed Marinette curled up in a ball, silently crying and praying for some numbness. As Marinette re-entered the classroom, eyes red, Adrien's breath hitched as for the first time since the second day of school, Marinette never sent him a warm smile.

And that was when Adrien realized he had hurt one of his best friends.

As Alya tried to discreetly hug her heartbroken friend, Adrien tried to meet Marinette's eyes with a sorrowful look, but alas, he never saw those familiar bluebell pools for the rest of the day.

While Adrien expectantly waited at the table where he sat with Alya, Nino, and most importantly Marinette, he frowned as Alya and Marinette avoided the table and sat across the lunchroom. When her friend wasn't looking, Alya shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Marinette?"

The bluenette turned to face the man she had avoided for days.

"Hi." she replied simply.

"Look, I can't lie and I didn't want to lead you on, but I'm really sorry."

Marinette chuckled sadly. "Don't apologize for your feelings."

"Just so you know, I'm in love with-"

"You don't need to tell me. The truth is more than enough." Marinette responded, her mind in space.

"No, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't. I'm in love with Ladybug."

Marinette's lip quieted as she attempted to remain composed. After a few seconds of examining the ground, she saw Adrien inch closer to her as he wrapped his hands around her. Pulling her close, Marinette's head eventually rested on his shoulder.

"You'll find someone, I promise."

Marinette smiled, the first time in a long while. Adrien may not love her- he may never will. But knowing he'll always be by her side was enough.


	5. Chapter 5 Idk too lazy to look up title

**Day 5: Clumsy - Liv Maddics**

**A/N: This is post reveal, and the two of them are dating. This is probably around like 16, 17 years old? Idk**

"Hey, Adrien, finally showed up to our date?" Marinette teased her boyfriend one lovely spring morning. "How a-are- AAH!" the young designer suddenly tripped over nothing, landing painfully on the ground beside Adrien, who stared down fondly at his girlfriend in amusement.

"So clumsy," she moaned, rolling over to look at her boyfriend, who laughed, joining her on the ground.

"Yeah, you kind of are," he smirked as she huffed at him. "But you're _my _clumsy girl." Marinette shook her head, groaning.

"Why do I put up with you?" Adrien grinned.

"Come on, you know you love me!"

"Yeah," Marinette's voice was soft. "I do." And with that, the two teens got up, laughing.

* * *

Marinette ran down the stairs in her house when she heard the door bells ring, signaling a new arrival into the bakery. Upon seeing who it was, she grinned excitedly.

"Adrien! I'm so glad you're here! I need your help sewing this new dress I'm making." She grabbed her boyfriends arm, tugging him up into her room.

"So what's going on?" Adrien panted, having just run up a couple flights of stairs.

"This stupid dress I'm trying to sew keeps ripping while I run it under the sewing machine, and I need you to hold it in place so it doesn't stretch and get completely unsalvageable and ruined," Marinette explained, gesturing to the sewing machine on the table behind her.

_BOOM!_

Marinette had heavily hit the sewing machine with her arm, and in an attempt to save it from hitting the floor and breaking had dove towards it, twisting in midair, landing hard on her back. Adrien burst out laughing.

"Princess, you're so so clumsy!"

"I know that already, but thanks Captain Obvious," came a muffled reply from under all of her equipment. "Now are you going to help me or just make fun of me?"

Still laughing, Adrien helped her pick up all her sewing supplies, getting a disgruntled thanks in return.

* * *

Marinette had been lying down on Adrien's couch with said boy, watching Back to the Future (goodness, her boyfriend was _such _a _nerd_ \- he had a gigantic wall full of DVD's - romance, comedy, reality TV, _anime_, it was ridiculous) when Adrien suddenly shifted, causing Marinette to slide off his lap and straight onto the floor.

Her stupid boyfriend was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even notice her predicament.

"Adrien," she whined, smirking inwardly as he looked down with a comically shocked expression, "Why do you do this to me?" She pouted as he smirked at her.

"Bugaboo, _I _did nothing. It's all you." Marinette groaned. "Aww, come here," Adrien softened, lifting his girlfriend off the floor and back onto his lap. "Are you okay?" Marinette nodded, disgruntled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm fine, _Chaton_."

* * *

Marinette knocked on Adrien's bedroom door. Rolling out of bed, he went to open the door to find her standing outside it.

"Mari? Wh-"

"Shhhh," Marinette scolded, cutting him off with a kiss. Though surprised at first, Adrien leaned into it, deepening the kiss. They stood there for a while, arms around each other, wrapped up in one of the best kisses of their lives.

"_Ahem_," Nathalie suddenly appeared. Startled, the teenagers jumped apart as if they'd been burned, Marinette slamming her head into the wall. Again.

Looking like she was trying not to laugh, Nathalie apologized profusely before handing Adrien his schedule and walking away to "leave you two lovebirds alone," as she had put it.

Marinette groaned, rubbing her head. Adrien chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Mari, you just can't catch a break, can you?" The girl groaned.

"Ow."

"Poor Bugaboo," Adrien sighed. "Will a kiss make it feel better?" Marinette smiled. Adrien took that as a yes and leaned in, kissing the top of her head sloppily.

"What do you have on your schedule today?" Marinette snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace. Looking at the piece of paper in front of him, his face lit up.

"I have 3 hours to spend with you!" Marinette smiled coyly.

"Good thing I got dressed for the occasion, then." Adrien looked his girlfriend up and down, blushing as he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. She had a lacy black tank top with a draped gray sweater, and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Y-you look b-beautiful," Adrien stammered. "Um, let me go get changed, then." Marinette smiled.

"Sounds good."

( i. pinimg 736x/fa/c3/98/fac398c79b6b7a29225552907198687a .jpg if you want to see)

* * *

_2 years later_

Marinette, wearing a red dress, followed Adrien as he walked under the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful, but… why are we here?" Marinette inquired. They had spent the night at a fancy restaurant after taking a stroll, and she had been under the impression that they were going home. She guessed not.

Adrien turned to her nervously.

"Well," he suddenly got down on his knees and she gasped, her heart leaping into her throat. _Was he…_

"M'lady, Princess, Bugaboo," Adrien gulped, grabbing her hand. "Marinette. I first realized my love for you on that day when I met you, and you saved Paris for the first time. I vowed to myself that day that I would never let you go, and I didn't. You are the love of my life. The sun that lights up my world. The constant presence that I trust and know won't leave me." As he paused, Marinette felt tears welling up in her eyes.

It was really happening!

"No matter how clumsy you may be, I will always love you. Your kindness, and patience, and wit never ceases to amaze me. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

At this point, a small crowd had formed, watching the famous Adrien Agreste propose to his girlfriend. Many of them had tears in their eyes as they heard him pour out his heart to her.

"With you by my side, I'm more confident. More able to cope with the difficult situations and hurdles thrown at me. I'm made a better person thanks to you. I hope to be able to share this life I'm preparing for with you. To claim you as mine and never let you go. Marinette, I love you." Adrien took a deep breath. "And now I ask, Marinette, will you marry me?"

Marinette, full-on crying at this point, stared at her boyfriend lovingly.

"Of course," she whispered. "Of course!" she pulled him towards her, engulfing her in a huge hug. "I want to spend my life with you," she whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The two embraced, sharing a passionate kiss before piling into Adrien's car and heading home, to Marinette's house.

In front of her house, Marinette turned to Adrien.

"Even with my clumsiness?" Adrien smiled.

"Especially with your clumsiness." And with that the two shared one last kiss, full of love for each other that many can only hope to experience.

All was well.

**A/N: Well, I don't know how well that proposal scene was. Or the ending scene was. But oh, well, I tried. I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

LadyoftheBirds here, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't continue with Umbrella. My life has spiraled out of control and the last thing I want to do is force myself to write 1,000 words a day.

Despite this, my partner Liv Maddics will continue with HER prompts.

As for me? I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I can't do it anymore. I'll finish uploading Of Heroes and Olympians, but otherwise, I might not return for a long while.

I apologize for everything and I'm disappointed it had to come to this.

I love you all.

-LadyoftheBirds


	7. Sweet Tooth

**Day 7: Sweet Tooth - Liv Maddics**

**Lol I don't even know anymore. **

Marinette was working at the cashier at her parent's bakery one morning when she heard the door open.

_Ding!_

She looked up to see… Adrien?! In her bakery?

No. She must be dreaming.

Marinette rubbed her eyes and looked again.

He was still there. _Still there!_

The blond was walking into the bakery nonchalantly - as if it was a NORMAL occurrence to have the model walking into Marinette's house! How was he so calm? Marinette's heart was beating like 100 times a second right now… - and went to stand near the counter, staring at Marinette.

"Um, can I you h-help? I mean - I can you help? No, I mean don't help I MEAN c-can I help y-you?" Marinette tripped and stumbled through her sentence, wincing at every mistake.

_Why can't I just talk to him? I'm so stupid..._

Adrien chuckled loudly, startling Marinette out of her depressing train of thought.

"Thanks, Marinette, but I'm good." He then proceeded to stare at her.

"O-Okay then? Well, l-let me know if you anything need. I mean need anything! Okay?" Marinette smiled sweetly at the model, concealing her confusion. Adrien smiled right back.

"I will," he assured. He then fell silent once more. Marinette awkwardly turned back to the register, ready for any new customers.

And he was still there.

She tried really hard to ignore him. Tried not to feel his eyes on her back, his presence a mere 5 feet away. But she just couldn't! She felt so awkward. Why was he even here?

"So, uh, no… photoshoots or anything today?" Marinette tried to break the ice. Adrien shook his head, still grinning.

"Nope."

"So, you have free time right now?"

"Yep."

"Oh, um, great," she nodded, trying to sound casual but miserably failing. Why was she so bad at this?

Finally Adrien straightened up.

"Well, thanks Marinette! Bye!" He waved as he walked out of the bakery. Marinette stared after him.

_What the heck just happened?_

* * *

Adrien hummed as he walked into the bakery the next day. He had the best plan ever to let Marinette know that he liked her and he couldn't wait! He walked in, relieved that she was working at the register again. As he walked in, she looked up, a light blush suddenly covering her features. Adrien smiled.

_Oh yeah, this was going to be so much fun._

* * *

"Adrien? Um, h-hi again! Did you need anything?" Adrien smiled once again, shaking his head.

"Nope," he popped the 'p', "Nothing at all dear Marinette. I'm good!"

"Ooooh-kay then," Marinette tried to smile nicely but it came as more of a grimace. A small smirk appeared on Adrien's face for half a second before he straightened it out into a sweet, innocent face.

"Carry on," Adrien smiled, gesturing to the register. So Marinette did.

* * *

These visits repeated for a while. Finally, one day, Marinette kindly offered Adrien a free croissant. The blond straightened up, overjoyed.

"For me?" Adrien's voice was wary and unconfident.

"For you," Marinette confirmed. The model took the treat gratefully, eating it slowly, as if savoring it, a look of pure bliss. Marinette smirked.

_So that's why he's doing this? Well, two can play at that game._

* * *

From then on, Marinette simply gifted Adrien with a free pastry when he started his creepy (well, Adrien couldn't be creepy if he tried, but the looks that would be creepy on anyone else) staring at Marinette. She was excited to finally figure out why he was there - and with the added bonus of making him happy! - and could finally rest without worrying about if something was wrong with Adrien.

Until one day.

She offered him a pastry and he politely accepted it, quickly eating it before staring at Marinette, just as he had done when he originally started his little ` trips into the bakery.

Well.

Marinette was more than a little concerned.

What had happened, that had changed things?

She'd have to find out, and fast.

* * *

A week later, and nothing had changed. Marinette was desperate. Why was Adrien acting so weirdly? She followed him around at school, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She'd checked with Nino, and nothing seemed to have changed at his home (if you could even call it that…).

So why was he acting so weird?

* * *

"Tikki, I don't know what to do," Marinette complained to her kwami one night. "Adrien is… just… being so… weird! And, like, you know, he's _Adrien_, and I love him despite his strange quirks, but… what if he's unhappy or something? I don't know, but I'm kind of worried about him. And I don't know what to do or how to find out! Help!" Her kwami looked at her in sympathy.

"I'm really sorry, Marinette, he's being quite strange. I'm not sure why he'd do this, but you could maybe ask your parents?"

This, of course, was a complete lie. She'd heard from Plagg exactly what the ridiculous dork's plan was, and exactly what he wanted the outcome to be, and while at first she'd wanted to strangle them both, she'd thought about it, and it was actually quite funny. And sweet. And… something she wouldn't mind seeing.

"Okay, I'll ask my parents," Marinette exclaimed, oblivious to Tikki zoning out on her. "Maybe they can help!" And with that, she got up and ran to her parents' room.

* * *

Marinette exhaled as she walked out of her parents' room. _That _had not gone well at _all. _She loved her parents, but sometimes they could be really annoying.

Like, _really _annoying.

After she'd explained the situation, they'd simply laughed and teased her about Adrien having a crush on her - to which Marinette felt a strong blush coming up - and told her not to worry, these were just the things that puberty could do to some people (which definitely did not help the blush that she feared might be permanent now). When Marinette rolled her eyes and asked them to get serious, they assured her that they actually had no idea what was going on and maybe she should ask him herself.

Ha. As if.

Actually…

Marinette gasped.

_She should ask him herself! _

Full of laughter that she didn't think of it sooner, Marinette went up to bed, vowing to herself that she would ask him tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien grinned as he walked into the bakery.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette smiled. "Croissant?"

"Yes, please!" As Adrien was eating his croissant, Marinette sprung the question.

"So, Adrien, um… lately you've been acting a bit… strange. Care to explain?" A shadow of a smirk appeared on the model's face before straightening out again.

"Strange? How so?" Marinette blushed.

"Well, you keep coming to the bakery, even though I know you have a busy schedule, and… well… you always… er… stare at me while you're here, and it's just kind of strange." Adrien nodded.

"Ah, that. Well, Mari, I guess I just have a bit of a sweet tooth," he replied cheekily. Marinette opened her mouth to respond - she could give him treats whenever he wanted! But why must he stare? - when he continued, biting into a croissant.

"But the pastries are a nice bonus," he winked.

_Did he?_

_He did._

Behind her, she heard her parents burst into laughter.

She just stared.


	8. A Favor Only You Can Do

**Day 8: A Favor Only You Can Do - Liv Maddics**

**A/N: Okay, so this plotline was suggested by my good friend Henna, so blame her for the possibly slight repetition. Oh also LadyoftheBirds...**

_Ding!_

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called from where he'd just walked into the bakery.

"Adrien?" Marinette stopped short when she saw him. "Um, hi? Why are you here today?" Adrien frowned jokingly.

"What, I'm not allowed to wish my girlfriend a happy Easter?"

"I mean… of course you are! Why wouldn't you be? But-"

"To answer your question," Adrien interrupted smoothly, "I have prepared an Easter surprise for you… a scavenger hunt!"

Marinette gasped, jumping with glee. "Really? That's amazing! Where? When?" Adrien grinned.

"My place. And as soon as you're ready!" Adrien had gotten an apartment the day he turned 18, ready to move out from the controlling influence of his father. He and Marinette often spent their evenings playing Ultimate Mecha Strike while they were there. Marinette happily followed her boyfriend to the car, where they drove to his apartment.

Once they were in the apartment, Adrien turned to her apologetically. "Okay, I have to… um… fix something? Just start without me. I should be back soon! Don't let me stop you from your fun!"

"Sure, I guess. I'm smart enough to handle it," she winked. Adrien laughed.

"Great! Here's your first clue!" Adrien handed Marinette a small slip of paper before disappearing.

Full of anticipation, Marinette opened the first clue.

_The animal in the spotlight is the Easter Bunny._

_He thinks your next clue is where you keep the money._

_Keep the money? Like my wallet? _Marinette furrowed her brow.

"Aha!" she snapped. Adrien had a cabinet where he kept a jar of change. She decided to check there. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled when, upon opening the cabinet, she found a small slip of paper inside of a giant pink basket.

_A basket?_

Picking it up, she read the next clue.

_Keep the basket, and its overall cheer._

_Now look in the car where you change the gears!_

Marinette smiled. Why did she need a basket? Maybe she'd get an easter egg at each clue spot? Shrugging, she went down to the parking lot, grateful she had Adrien's keys in her pocket. (**A/N: Why? Idk) **When she opened the car door, she found a beautiful Springtime candle with a strip of paper taped on top!

"It's beautiful," she gasped as she tucked the candle into the basket. She then opened the next clue.

_Speaking of bunny ears, the insides are usually pink._

_You'd be wise to go take a look under the kitchen sink!_

Marinette happily went back up to the apartment, walking into the kitchen. When she looked under the sink, she found a carefully wrapped bundle of bunny-shaped soaps. They were so cute! She joyfully added them to her basket, before reading the next clue.

_Adrien really went all out for this,_ she giggled as she noticed how neat his normally scrawling handwriting was on the clue.

_Bunnies also have a cutely twitching nose. _

_The next clue is where I keep my fancy clothes._

Marinette skipped into Adrien's bedroom, where she opened the drawers in his dresser. She couldn't find anything! She frowned, rereading the clue.

_Ah._

_Fancy clothes._

Mentally facepalming, she turned around, walking into the closet where she found a rose gold, bunny-shaped ring holder. She shrugged confusedly.

_I guess I have a few rings to put on this? _Not really knowing why he got her a ring holder of all things, she shrugged and read the next clue.

_Easter also means bright colorful flowers,_

_Go and check under where you check the hours._

Marinette frowned. She had just seen Adrien's clock and nothing had been near it. Did he have another clock? As she turned around to go check, she gasped.

_The clock had something next to it._

_That sneaky, sneaky kitty! _

Marinette ran over to the clock to find an easter bunny cookie tin. She gasped. It was so cute! Opening it up, she found a bunch of clearly handmade cookies - how sweet! - and the next clue.

_Easter colors are pastels of green, pink, and blue,_

_Go and check inside some of your favorite shoes. _

Marinette ran over to the front hallways, where, sure enough, he shoes lay next to a large bunny planter. She picked it up to inspect more thoroughly. Someone - I bet you can guess who - had scratched in the words: _M'Lady and Chaton, together forever. _She smiled at the sentiment, adding it to her basket (which was getting fuller and fuller!) She then opened the next clue, excited for the next place.

_The bunny travels with a hop, hop hop!_

_Go check the bookcase, look near the top!_

Marinette smiled at the little bunny Adrien had drawn. Her boyfriend was honestly so adorable.

When she got to the bookcase, she reached up to find a small crate with origami carrots inside.

_Uh, what?_

Laughing, she realized that the carrots were holding treats inside. _Good one, Adrien. _She then read the next clue.

_My pillow is where I rest my head,_

_Why don't you check my trusty bed?_

Marinette grinned as she walked back into Adrien's bedroom. On the bed, she found a small cloth bag with a bunny painted on the front. Opening it up, she pulled out two slips of paper. The first one read:

_Marinette, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I couldn't join you._

She smiled. Such a sweet kitty. She proceeded to look at the next paper.

_Still wondering where your Easter surprise will be?_

_Go look at the Trocadero Gardens, and it you will see!_

Marinette gasped. The Trocadero Gardens? One of her favorite spots in Paris? She grinned, heading out to walk to the gardens.

When she got there, she looked around, searching for anything that would explain why she was here. Suddenly, she saw Adrien. She ran over to him.

"Adrien! I had so much fun, thank you!" Her boyfriend grinned nervously.

"I'm glad! Um-" he got down on one knee as Marinette gasped.

"Marinette, you light up my world. You made me want to press on, even when I was living with the most controlling person I know. You made me realize I was worth more.

"You are the light of my life, the sun to my sky, the lightbulb to my room." Marinette had to giggle at the last one, although she was close to tears.

"I couldn't imagine a future without you. So, because of this I ask, Marinette, will you marry me?"

Full on crying, Marinette grabbed Adrien, embracing him in a warm hug.

"Yes, Adrien," she cried. "Yes yes yes!" The two swung around. Leaning in for a passionate kiss. Emerging only for air, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too, Marinette.

All was well.

**A/N: Well, I tried. I literally know nothing about romance, so I hope this is believable enough :-P**


	9. Puns

**Day 10: Puns - Liv Maddics**

**(When I wrote this:) Okay, well, I hope this isn't too weird. This is set in February, because apparently February 11th is national pun day. In America, but whatever.**

…

**I know. **

**I had no idea either. Well, enjoy. Note: Maybe in May. I'm not really sure. Do any of you know when Pun Day really is? Different internet sources say different things, sooooo…**

Hey, Marinette," Adrien waved. "Happy National Pun Day!" The designer looked up from heading over for their date, terrified.

"Pun… day?" she squeaked, hoping she'd heard wrong. Adrien nodded, causing Marinette to groan. She _hated _puns, especially since she had found out her own father had named her a pun. (Marinette = the one who rises, dupain = bread, cheng = to make, Marinette Dupain -Cheng = The one who rises to make bread.) And she couldn't even imagine what Chat Noir was thinking about this whole day for puns thing. He was going to drive her insane with all of his puns...

Maybe she'd have to skip patrol tonight.

She startled, as she realized that Adrien was still talking... _oops._

"And I know what you're thinking, and I agree, I'd never even considered the paw-sibility of a pun day, but I checked my sources, and it's fur real!" Marinette gasped.

Cat puns?

Seriously?

Why did the universe hate her so much? Why couldn't she escape?

Groaning, she tried to smile back at Adrien.

"U-um, y-yeah, Adrien, it's p-purr-fect!" Adrien gasped in happiness.

"Marinette," he cried, tears forming in his eyes (**Our sunshine child is a bit dramatic, lolz**). "You made a pun! And it was a cat pun!" Marinette blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon. Or at all."

"Purr-haps my purr-ty fur-end will join me for some food? I'll try to keep the price to a mew-nimum." Marinette groaned, slapping Adrien's arm.

"Come on, that wasn't even a good pun, it was just pathetic," she whined. Adrien grinned.

"Are you kitten me? That pun was freaking paw-some! You obviously just don't a-purr-ciate my purr-fectness!" Marinette groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After Marinette and Adrien had their fun date - lunch at their favorite restaurant, then a stroll around the Trocadero gardens - they were heading home. Marinette was annoyed - Adrien had been spewing cat puns the WHOLE. FREAKING. TIME._._ Marinette was literally going to go insane. She was going to scream if she heard another cat pun. As they walked into Marinette's house to do their homework together, Marinette suddenly stopped, turning to glare at Adrien.

"Here's the deal, Adrien. No more cat puns. _Please._ Or I'll kick you out of my house, and you're leaving your homework and notes behind." Adrien shrugged.

"Okay. No more cat puns. Got it."

Marinette side-eyed him. He'd given in too easily. Way too easily. What did he have up his sleeve?

* * *

As Marinette and Adrien pulled out their math homework, Adrien smirked as covertly as possible, careful not to let Marinette notice. He couldn't wait to start punning, After all, Marinette had only said no cat puns. She didn't mention any other puns.

He loved driving his girlfriend crazy. She was just so cute.

"So, Mari," Adrien purred, "Did I ever tell you how add-racting you are?" Marinette groaned loudly.

"Adrien!" she complained. "Stoooop!" Adrien shook his head, grinning wickedly.

"No, way! It's literally the most pun-derful time of the year! I'm not stopping until midnight!" Marinette groaned, knowing that Adrien wasn't exaggerating.

He was literally going to continue and pun until midnight.

And she would be the recipient. Of all of the puns.

_Oh, how she hated her life. She hated it so, so much._

Adrien snickered at Marinette's drawn-out, dramatic sigh.

"What's the matter," he teased. "Am I driving you in-sine?" Marinette shrieked in mock - but maybe kind of for real - annoyance.

"Adrien stooooooop," she moaned. "Please, I've had enough!" Adrien shook his head, grinning. "Why do you do this to me Adrien? Why?"

"Just cos," Adrien shrugged. Marinette frowned in anger.

"Whatever, let's just start this stupid homework." Adrien smiled.

"I guess we tan." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"That was literal trash."

"Yeah, it kind of was," Adrien conceded, embarrassed. "But I had already used cosine and sine and I didn't want to leave tangent out of this awesomeness!" Marinette shook her head in annoyance.

"Whatever, Adrien. Now, the sine of 63 degrees plus…."

* * *

"You know, Marinette," Adrien leaned towards said girl from where they were working in the bakery to help the Dupain-Chengs. "Absence milks the heart grow fondue." Marinette just looked at him.

"Are you trying to say you want to go away," she deadpanned. "'Cuz that's sure what it sounded like." She smirked as Adrien suddenly looked panicked.

"No, no, of course not, sorry!" Adrien frowned. Marinette smiled, dropping the bag of flower she was holding so that it poofed up everywhere, covering her. Adrien smirked.

"Wow, Princess, why are you all pow-dairy?" Marinette groaned.

"Just leave me on the floor," she growled feebly. Adrien grinned.

"Never, Marinette."

He held out his hand, noting the flour broom (**is this a thing? Oh well, it is now…**) in the corner.

"Well that should come in candy," he remarked. Marinette groaned. "I have an un-candy feeling that you want to slap me right now," he added as Marinette scowled. "How truffle-ing. I hope this doesn't ruin our relation-chip, we were mint to be together after all, believe it or nut!" Adrien looked down, wondering why she wasn't responding. His girlfriend was lying on the ground, covering her ears and making a face at him.

"You done?" She asked hopefully, pulling her hands out of her ears. Adrien shook his head.

"Of course nut, don't you know me at all," he answered coyly.

* * *

That night, Marinette dragged herself to patrol, bracing herself for the surely oncoming slew of puns. Spotting Chat Noir ahead, she straightened, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said to herself. She ran over and landed next to Chat Noir. He turned around excitedly.

"Hey, Mlady! Happy Pun Day! How are you feline this lovely night?" Marinette stared at him for a second.

"Nope," she said, swivelling around. "I can't do it." And with that, she swung back home, determined to never hear a pun again.

**Lol, I don't even know what this is. And I suck at thinking of puns. I **_**suck**_**. Bleh.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Facetime

**Day 11: Facetime - Liv Maddics**

"Ugh! What is with this… this stupid worksheet?" Marinette yelled at her chemistry homework in utter frustration from her position, sprawled out on the floor.. She had been staring at the chemistry problem for an hour, and it just didn't make any sense!

**Use Lewis Electron Dot Diagrams to show the formation of the following molecular substances. Include partial charges if a polar bond is formed. Br2**

Logically, Marinette knew the problem wasn't that hard, but…

She had missed the lesson on Lewis Electron Dot Diagrams due to an akuma attack. So she literally had no idea what they were. And the textbook wasn't helping - it didn't explain it, just gave problems about it - and her computer wasn't working. The Google searches she had used on her phone weren't helping either.

Her parents had come in half an hour ago, wondering what was wrong when she screamed, only to tell her that they were terrible at chemistry and besides, why did she think they had become mere bakers?

They were joking.

Probably.

She literally didn't know what to do.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone, realizing she should have texted Alya a long time ago..

**Marinette: Alya help! I have no idea what this stupid chemistry worksheet wants from me! How do you do an electron dot diagram? Or whatever it's called...**

She stared at the phone, hoping for a quick response. Luckily, she was not disappointed - Alya responded almost immediately.

**Alya: Girl, you know you'd know if you had… hmmm… been there for the lesson!**

**Alya: Also I have no idea and can't help you. It made no sense.**

As Marinette was writing a reply - _she contradicted herself… what?_ \- another message came through.

**Alya: I just gave Adrien your number. You know he's amazing at chemistry. At everything, really**

Marinette gasped in panic. She narrowed her eyes at her phone, imagining it was Alya.

**Marinette: You DIDN'T. Alya!**

**Alya: I did. And he just said he'll text you in a minute.**

**Marinette: Eep! Help! HELP!**

**Alya: Already did, Girl. You're welcome, by the way! ;)**

Marinette stared at her phone in disbelief. _Seriously? How was that helping, Alya?_

_All that would happen is she would embarrass herself. _

_Again._

Marinette jumped when she received another text.

**.53: Hey Marinette! This is Adrien! Alya said you needed help with your chemistry worksheet? Do you want to facetime me and we can do the worksheet together?**

Marinette suddenly smiled, remembering a _minor_ detail she hadn't thought about: She had Adrien's number now! She quickly added him as a contact before actually… reading… his message.

He wanted to _facetime_ her? _Now?_ She shot up, rushing to change out of her pajamas and into a prettier shirt before running back to her phone, which she had abandones on her floor. Carrying it and the worksheet over to her desk, she replied after a quick check to make sure no pictures of him would show up.

_That_ would be embarrassing.

**Marinette: Sure! Like right now?**

**Adrien: Yeah, I guess… are you available?**

**Marinette: Yes**

**Adrien: Okay just a sec**

Her phone suddenly rang with an incoming call from Adrien on Facetime. She almost shrieked, catching herself just in time before she threw her phone across the room.

_Sorry, reflex.._.

Looking as casual as possible - _come on marinette, ACT NORMAL_ \- she pushed the accept button (**Just a disclaimer: I am a forever Samsung-er and have no idea how facetime works, so I'm pretending it's a video call on Google Hangouts. If you have a suggestion to fix the inconsistencies, please review and I'll try to fix them… sorry**) and smiled at the beautiful model face that came up.

"H-hey, A-Adrien," she chirped, trying to sound casual and happy. "S-so, you c-can help me w-with my homework?" Adrien nodded.

"Well, I may have missed that lesson as well, but luckily I learned it in my homeschooling years. So which question are you confused about?" Marinette hesitated, embarrassed to admit the truth. Finally, she gave in.

"All of it," Marinette sighed helplessly. "I can't find a single thing about it in my textbook, or online, and it's just a mess." Adrien chuckled, understanding her discomfort over the whole thing much better now.

"That honestly makes sense, it's a confusing unit! Now, um, let's go over the whole thing then, I guess. Now, number one-" Adrien started his explanation, Marinette listening attentively.

* * *

A half hour later, the worksheet was starting to make a little sense. Another hour, and the whole thing was completed, correctly for once. Adrien was a patient teacher, and didn't get annoyed at her asking the same questions over and over in confusion. He had even guided her through each problem after explaining the basis of the unit.

"Thank you so much, Adrien, for the help!" Marinette beamed at the blond model, surprised he had been so helpful in explanation. Adrien smiled back at her.

"It's no problem, really, Marinette. I quite enjoy teaching people about chemistry. And science in general! Also, you're going on the trip tomorrow, right?"

"How could I not? It's for the four of us only, there's literally no way I'd miss it. I love the beach (**Flashes forward to Day 16 of this whole thing…**) and I can't wait," Marinette gushed. Adrien gave a little chuckle at how cute she looked when she was excited.

"I was actually finally able to convince my dad to let me go on the trip, but only if I don't share a hotel room with Nino. I wish he didn't hate Nino so much!" Marinette laughed.

"So you'll get your own hotel room then? How fancy," she teased. For some reason, Adrien blushed deeply at this sentence. Smiling nervously, he nodded.

"Yep, I guess so!"

And with that, the two of them continued to talk well into the night. Marinette was ecstatic the whole time - she wasn't stuttering anymore, she could finally talk to him!

Finally after hours of talking, Marinette decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Thank you so much for the help with my chemistry homework, Adrien. I totally understood everything you said, which is more than I can say for Ms. Mendeleiv most days…" Adrien grinned at Marinette.

"No problem, I guess we just have great chemistry," he smirked, hanging up. Marinette froze, staring at her kwami in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette whimpered. "He- he- WHAT?!" she shrieked in joy, collapsing in her bed before falling asleep in two seconds flat.

* * *

"I guess we just have great chemistry," Adrien said without thinking, before hanging up. Realizing what he'd said, he stared at Plagg in shock.

"_Please_ tell me I didn't just say what I think I said," he groaned.

Plagg's smirk told him all he needed to know.

He was _so_ screwed.


End file.
